That Angel Bumped and Broken
by HeatherSilentHillMason
Summary: What if Ash had survived the conflict with Sebastian? A recap on Ash's strife and survival after his "apparent" defeat. More of a better summary inside, and more chapters to come. Characters from season two due to make an appearance. Rated T for now, but rating may go up.


**I decided to re-do this story; which was previously titled "That Butler, Lost". I read back on it, and was not pleased with my details. I apologize for those of you expecting otherwise of this, but yes. I am altering this to a story solely on Ash's survival, and I will focus on placing him further into the series. Claude and Alois will be making an appearance in future chapters. This was once about the characters going into our world and a girl finding them but it was too tasking for my taste. If you truly wish of me to do a story like that however, then request it. If I get enough people asking for it I will write it up. But for now, this story is on Ash.  
Critique is highly appreciated.**

He had the opicals colored at the bright pitch of a luscious red wine; his skin as pallid and bare as the very driven snow. Those features were as attracting as they were repelling all the while. His look held an atmospheric poison, infecting any whom dared capture his gaze and lock eyes. He was immaculate, and if no other definition could be given, one could dub him _angelic _of all things. That was far from what he was anyhow, and all knew it. A slender pink tongue lashed out along his lower lip while the creature stared his prey down without remorse. He had his orders, and one would perish in the midst of that night. The Hellion's prey stood before him trembling at the repugnant form that approached it. An expression of pride and glee was erased with one flicker and quickly replaced with pure, undeniable terror and repulse. An angel, of all things to be in such a predicament, did not come as a surprise to the ravenous and eager demon. In fact the demon was pleased with his order. He would relish in such a rare and glorious opportunity to defile such a highly revered and feathered creature.

The said creature had howled in utter agony as the demonic figure violently tore into him. Unprofaned white feathers showered down from his once glorious wings, some even crimson stained. Ebony feathers accompanied the white ones as they all fluttered down in a mass from the animalistic struggle above. The beast would pluck the fallen holy figure of all his glory, bit by bit, and as hellishly as he could. Tears sprang to the angel's lavender amethyst orbs, as they rolled backwards. His screams of agony continued, as if he had an endless supply of air to accommodate his searing vocalization. He had suddenly felt slightly lighter on one side, only to be replaced with even more aguish and affliction, if possible. The horrid demon had ripped one of his precious wings off, blood gushing out in masses from the area at an instant and coating his once unblemished tailcoat.

The alloyed creature, known as Sebastian Michaelis, had been counting down from ten as he proceeded to rip and tear into his opponent. The demon's Master hung over the large sea's bay, a port and dock house beside it a tad bit further. Hungry flames and suffocating smoke consumed the decaying streets of London below the young Earl, and even partially upon the shipyard viewable. Such flames were the sole product of the Angel's intentions to purify the streets of London. Sebastian had asked a favor of his Master, to close his eyes and hang on to the edge for ten simple seconds while he carried out the joyous task of eliminating Ash, the Angel writhing in his grasp in a meager attempt to be free and even possibly escape the situation. How delusional of him, to think he could escape a predator with such an affirmative mindset.

Ciel, the Hellion's Master, could not hold on long with the injuries he had obtained previously. As the time went on, the mortal boy was slowly being drained of his life energy and would soon find himself no longer coherent. Of course before that, he would lose his already fragile grip and plummet down into the raging black waters of the decaying city. Were that to happen, his soul would never be recoverable to Sebastian and all efforts would be at a sole loss it would seem. That is the precise reason Sebastian had to estimate his Master's endurance. Were the Phantomhive Earl in a far better position, the beast would have surely taken his time in making Ash suffer and bid to the heat of a thousand suns that only a demon can truly provide. The Angel would have exceeded merely regretting his own existence, if he did not feel so at that point.

Tears streamed down the pale and crimson splattered face, violet eyes still rolled back as he continued emitting the pitiful howls of the condemned and appalled. The angel's voice halted for a subtle moment, only to continue once more in cracked gasps and spurts. He wished he had been far more cautious and evaluating; aware of the damned beast's power and truer intentions.

"Five...Four...!" Sebastian called, a mass psychotic grin spread upon his face as he forced both of his clawed hands…now arms deep into the angel. He was lacerating, defiling, mauling.

"Filthy! Unclean! Impure! Illegal! Vile! E-evil!" The fallen creature cried in despair to Sebastian as the creature tore at the jacket of his tail coat, making more pallid skin visible; such skin was rapidly becoming stained and as Ash would dub it, "defiled".

"3...2..." The hellion gave an even more psychotic grin at this, relishing in the pain of his opponent. It shots into the angel's heart, making it turn chilled with terror. Sebastian forced his arms apart from each other, ripping the angel open further. It was almost like a shower of crimson below, as if the fallen brute had an endless amount to supply as the beast ravaged him.

It was then Sebastian took the time to lean up closer to the angel, baring his fangs in a taunting grin. Ash's voice cracked harshly as his eyes lowered to the scene before him. He could not even tell where several of his ribs had gone, as it seemed to be an abominable contortment. Sebastian grasped his fading attention as he had leant up mere inches from Ash's face, and descolent hiss escaping his lips as he flicked an extended tongue out, capturing some of the blood that had splattered out onto the angel's face. That earned a harsh tremble from the dying and speechless creature.

Sebastian's voice was a low, gruff and husky whisper. "Be ever so pleased that my master is in need of aid, or otherwise I would have taken to more fun with you. This blood is…Truly divine." He finished his sentence off with a low hiss and perhaps even a hint of arousal to the abhorrent methods, before lips curled into a greater grin at the completely mortified expression upon Ash's face.

"….One." Sebastian's eyes swirled a mass of crimson in pure barbarous and perverse blood lust and elation, flexing his arms out roughly to end the angel's existence. Bright, blinding light envelopes around the two barbaric combatants. The flash of illumination soon becomes an enormous ball of energy.

Such energy expands quickly, before exploding into a massive wave extension that reverberated the city. Giving the angel a certain death, as the demon was almost certain of that fact. Still in his disgusting and so called 'revolting' formation, he gazed down at his master after approaching the young thirteen year old boy with a gentle aptitude of his beastly intentions. Sebastian assured him everything was completed at that point.

His master's revenge was complete, as was the contract. Then, Sebastian could devour the mortal's soul. The hellion reverted back to his 'human' form, just as Ciel gazed up at him in an almost solemn manner. His butler was victorious.

With one last small, subtle smile up to his demon butler, he releases his grip on the iron bar supporting him from plummeting. Plunging down into the sea the boy went, bewilderment flourishing in the demon's ruby eyes as Ciel receded into the ghastly waters several meters below. Time seemed to be at a standstill.

All silenced.

**Obviously, Ash is alive. Otherwise what would be the point of this fanfiction? I'll explain his survival in the next chapter. I have it in the process of development, but I would really like to hear from you guys and what you think about this. Feel free to even give input on what should happen to Ash! I could always alter the second chapter a tad if I find an idea really good. But yes, I would love critique on this. I'll try to make these longer as well, but I am not going to make them so long that they break your scroll bar. I'll even them out best I can without placing too little, or too much.  
Expect more insanity from Ash. I mean, he already pretty much lost his head over purifying everything. Poor creature.  
Oh, and any characters you guys prefer that Ash interact with? Season two counts as well, because the Trancy will be introduced soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
